Guess what i wearing
by Miliune
Summary: Harry observe un garçon qui porte de drôle de t-shirt, mais peut-être a t-il un message à faire passer. HP/DM, UA, Fluffy, Humour OS


C'est mignon, c'est sans prétention, c'est juste pour passer un peu le temps. Et parce que j'adore les t-shirt chelou. Bonne lecture.

.

.

.

* * *

-Harry qu'est ce que tu fais ? On rentre ?

-Attends deux minutes Ron je dois juste noter un truc.

Ron s'approcha d'Harry qui avait le nez presque collé à la vitre de leur magasin.

-Qu'est ce que tu regardes.

-Ah le voilà !

Ron braqua son regard sur la source qui attirait la curiosité d'Harry. Sur le trottoir d'en face un homme blond venait juste de sortir d'un immeuble. Il resta debout face à eux quelques seconde en regardant sa montre puis leva la main pour héler un taxi. Harry nota quelque chose dans un petit carnet.

-Qu'est ce que tu écris ? Ne me dis pas que tu stalk ce type ?

-Non je note ce qu'il y a marqué sur son t-shirt. Ce mec porte des vêtements super drôles.

Ron écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait même pas fait attention aux vêtements du blond. Il s'était contentait de détailler son visage, qu'il avait très beau. Même si il avait l'air tout à fait arrogant.

-Il y avait marqué quoi dessus ?

-Aujourd'hui c'était « Sorry i'm late i didn't want to come.* »

-Attend tu veux dire que c'est pas la première fois que tu notes la phrase de son haut ?

-Non je m'en suis rendue compte il y a trois jours. Je veux voir s'il porte un t-shirt fun chaque jour.

-C'était quoi hier ?

Harry rangea son petit carnet et s'empara de son manteau.

-« Sarcasme just another service i offer.* »

-Il a l'air vachement sûr de lui comme mec.

-Moi je le trouve drôle.

Harry et Ron fermèrent leurs magasins. Cela faisait 3 ans qu'ils étaient associés et tenaient un salon de thé qui offrait en plus des boissons chaude ou froide un large choix de pâtisseries faits maison. Harry n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué le garçon blond qui sortait chaque soir à l'heure ou il fermait. En fait il l'avait croisé la toute première fois dans le métro. Ce dernier portait un t-shirt avec marqué dessus « I'm surrounded by idiots. *» Harry avait trouvé ça très fort et il l'avait noté dans un coin de sa tête. Avant de se rendre compte que ce même garçon bossait dans l'agence en face de leur salon. Alors presque inconsciemment il s'était mis à attendre l'homme sortir pour lire d'autres phrases amusantes. Et il n'était pas déçu.

.

.

OooO

-Qu'est ce que c'est aujourd'hui ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne vois que le soir. C'est un peu ma récompense de fin de journée.

-Tu t'ennuis tant que ça ?

-Non c'est juste, une routine. Comme pour dire que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

-Oui donc ta vie est réellement ennuyeuse Harry. Il serait tant que tu sortes un peu du meilleur des mondes.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu vis sur un nuage de bonheur qu'on doit tous partager la même notion d'ennui. Je ne m'ennui pas.

Ron haussa les épaules. Mais Harry ne mentait pas. Il aimait sa vie comme elle était, son travail lui plaisait, discuter avec les clients aussi, préparer les thés. Rentrer chez lui. Nourrir son boa. Se nourrir. Regarder un film, lire un livre et dormir. Et la journée recommençait comme ça. Sauf que maintenant il y avait un petit carnet avec de drôle de phrase.

-Bonjour.

-Ah bonjour qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous…

Harry releva les yeux sur la personne qui venait d'entrer et ses yeux se braquèrent immédiatement sur son t-shirt et il ne pu retenir un petit rire de contentement. Le haut du blond disait « My pen is bigger than yours.* » Le blond ne sembla pas s'offusquer de l'amusement d'Harry et le brun pu clairement voir que le jeune homme devait sûrement aimer ça. Il affichait un petit sourire narquois. Harry pu enfin détailler de plus prés le garçon, il n'était pas juste blond, ses cheveux étaient presque blanc, sa peau était pâle et ne souffrait d'aucune imperfection. Pas comme Harry qui devait sans cesse surveiller la poussée de ses poils de barbes. Ses yeux étaient gris, comme la tempête. L'homme sortit Harry de sa torpeur d'une voix basse et traînante.

-Il me faut du thé Sakura.

-Oui bien sûr. Vert, bleu ou blanc ?

-Quelle différence ?

-La plupart du temps le traitement des feuilles. Mais c'est aussi selon vos goût si vous désirez quelque chose de plus amer, ou de plus doux.

-Vous préférez lequel ?

-Pardon ?

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel signifiant qu'il ne répéterait pas sa question. Ça aurait dû être un geste énervant mais Harry trouva ça charmant.

-Le blanc pour ma part.

-Alors je prendrais celui-ci.

Harry se tourna pour sortir une des jarres qui contenait les feuilles séchées voulue. Il en versa le contenant dans une petite pochette. Tout le long il sentit que le blond ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Et imaginer ses yeux gris perçants transpercer sa nuque lui donnait quelques frissons.

-Voilà.

-Merci.

-Passez une bonne journée.

Le blond grogna et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-J'adore votre t-shirt.

Le blond observa Harry quelques secondes puis sortit sans un mot.

-En fait il n'a pas le sens de l'humour et ses t-shirt c'est pour contrebalancer son coté coincé ?

-Tu crois ? Je suis sûr que chez lui il rigole tout seul en lisant ce qu'il y a marqué dessus.

-Harry le pervers est de retour.

Harry leva les mains au ciel en râlant. Il se jeta ensuite sur son petit carnet et marqua la phrase du jour. C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait bien aimé vérifier. Si son stylo était vraiment plus gros que le sien. Harry rougit en imaginant vérifier la chose et chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête. Il n'avait pas besoin d'observer la sortie du blond dans la soirée. Mais il le fit quand même intrigué. Le garçon fit le même manège que les autres soirs. Il sortit s'arrêta pour consulter sa montre et leva la main. Harry le regarda monter dans le taxi et se décida enfin à bouger. Il se demanda vaguement si il comptait offrir le thé à sa petite amie.

.

.

OooO

Harry recroisa le blond durant son week-end par un heureux hasard. Il n'était clairement pas assez proche pour se dire bonjour, mais leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant. Presque immédiatement Harry baissa les yeux pour lire ce qu'il y avait d'écris et encore une fois un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres.

« That awkward moment when someone reads your t-shirt.* »

Harry avait réellement envie de lui demander d'où lui venaient tous ses vêtements.

.

.

OooO

-Oh c'est limite aujourd'hui.

Ron et Harry avait collé leur visage sur la vitrine comme deux gosses. Le t-shirt du blond disait : « Jesus and Judas is my OTP.* »

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est gay ?

Harry nota la phrase du jour en écoutant distraitement Ron.

-Apprécier un couple gay ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il l'est. Si ça se trouve c'est juste pour faire chier les catholiques.

-C'est super dangereux.

-Il n'a pas froid aux yeux oui.

-Je trouve ça étrange et toi tu trouve ça cool. Harry tes goûts me laissent pantois.

-Pourtant on bosse ensemble.

-Peut-être que mes goût à moi aussi sont bizarres.

Harry tapa l'épaule de Ron en rigolant et ils sortirent de leur lieu de travail.

.

.

OooO

-Bonjour.

-Oh bonjour. Est-ce que le thé à fait sensation ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas là pour la voir boire.

Harry leva le nez sans se laisser départir de la remarque. Il lut rapidement la phrase du jour avec une note d'excitation et faillit se retenir d'exploser de rire.

« You read my t-shirt. That enough social interraction for one day. »

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux et reporta son attention sur l'air sérieux et stoïque du blond.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut aujourd'hui ?

-Je voudrais acheter une de vos pâtisseries.

Harry inclina légèrement la tête et décida de prendre le message du t-shirt au mot.

-Dans ce cas là je vous laisse avec mon collègue, c'est notre pâtissier, il sera plus à même de vous conseiller.

Harry lui décocha son plus beau sourire de vendeur et il vit les lèvres du blond se pincer. Harry s'amusa de cette réaction et se détourna du blond pour servir d'autres clients. Ron se tourna vers le jeune homme qui pour montrer son énervement choisis le premier gâteau qu'on lui présenta. A la fin de la journée Ron explosa de rire.

-Non mais est ce que t'as vu sa tête ! C'était à mourir de rire.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil de se moquer Ron. Imagine qu'il se plaigne et fasse courir la rumeur que nos pâtisseries sont empoisonnées.

Ron s'étouffa en rigolant.

-Le pire c'est qu'il en serait capable.

-Je le crois aussi.

-Okay Hermione et moi, on va boire un verre ce soir, tu viens avec nous ?

-Tu plaisantes on est jeudi soir !

-Et alors ?

-Ben c'est ma soirée bain et bougie avec moi-même.

Ron regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds et le brun se mit à rigoler.

-Je plaisante Ron ! Bien sûr que je viens.

Harry et Ron rejoignirent Hermione dans leurs bars favoris. Ils y restèrent presque toute la nuit. Ron fut le premier à déclarer forfait et rentra avant Hermione. Elle et Harry restèrent jusqu'à la fermeture et c'est bras dessus, bras dessous qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux. Ils étaient presque au niveau de l'immeuble d'Hermione que les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand. Devant lui le blond avançait d'un pas rapide. Il s'arrêta devant Harry et c'est le moment que choisis Hermione pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

-Bon Harry à la prochaine !

Harry se tourna vers Hermione et lui rendit son baiser. Il l'a laissa entrer dans l'immeuble et le blond passa devant lui. Harry eut à peine le temps de lire ce qui était marqué.

« Fuck him hard in the butt.* »

Harry laissa échapper un rire et fut presque sûr que le blond l'avait entendu. Il rentra chez lui et s'écroula sur son lit pour récupérer quelques heures de sommeil avant le travail.

.

.

OooO

Harry parcourut son petit carnet remplit de toutes les phrases que dévoilait le blond sur son torse. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire devant chacune d'elle et cette histoire piquée de plus en plus sa curiosité. Il avait soudain envie d'en savoir plus sur lui.

-Il est gay…

-Quoi ?

-Ton blond il est gay.

Harry se leva d'un bond, s'attendant à le voir enlacer un autre homme mais au lieu de ça le garçon se tenait sur le trottoir comme à son habitude. Sur son haut on pouvait lire : « I'm on the top Bae.* » Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine. Ils restèrent comme ça à le regarder quand soudain le blond rompit sa routine habituelle et braqua son regard d'acier sur eux. La réaction de Ron et Harry fut la même. Totalement stupide. Ils se baissèrent d'un coup comme pris en flagrant délit de voyeurisme.

-Tu crois qu'il nous a vus ?

-Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

-Tu fais pareils Harry.

-C'est vraiment trop la honte, il va croire qu'on se moque de lui.

-C'est ce qu'on fait pourtant.

-Mais non, ce sont ses t-shirt qui sont drôle. Ron lève la tête et vérifie si il est toujours là.

-Pourquoi moi ? Fais le toi ! C'est de ta faute tout ça.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas regardé si tu ne l'avais pas fait.

-Tu plaisantes, JE ne l'aurais pas regardé si TU ne l'avais pas fait.

-Ron…

Ron râla et gémit de terreur. Doucement il leva la tête et poussa un long soupir.

-Il est partit.

\- Imagine qu'il ait eu le nez collé à la vitre…

-Je serais mort d'une crise cardiaque je pense.

Harry et Ron sortirent du magasin à reculons, comme deux animaux traqués.

.

.

OooO

-Votre nom c'est Harry Potter ?

Harry se gratta le front et le blond leva les yeux sur ce geste. Harry replaça ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice. Tandis que le garçon lisait son badge Harry lui lisait son t-shirt.

« Do not read the next sentence. » et juste en dessous : « You little rebel.* »

-Oui.

-Mh. Je vais prendre la tarte à la fraise.

-D'accord.

Harry emballa le gâteau et n'arriva pas une seule fois à cesser de rougir. Il sentait le regard du blond le scanner de haut en bas, c'était vraiment troublant.

-Votre t-shirt est vraiment cool.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas la seule chose de cool que vous trouvez chez moi.

Harry leva les yeux et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Il avait l'impression que le blond le marquait au fer rouge. Harry lui tendit sa boite et bredouilla des mots incompréhensibles. Le blond lui fit un de ces sourires plein d'ironie.

-Au revoir monsieur Potter.

Le cœur d'Harry rata au moins trois battements, une fois le blond partit il s'écroula contre le mur de l'arrière boutique. Ron le rejoignit inquiet.

-C'est bon j'arrête de le regarder.

-Bien sûr.

.

.

OooO

-C'est du flirt…

-Impossible.

-Tu appelles ça comment ?

-Une simple coïncidence.

-Harry…

-C'est une phrase comme une autre.

-Mais celle-ci elle est clairement ciblée.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Le blond avait reprit ses vieilles habitudes sur le trottoir d'en face mais ses petites phrases cinglantes n'avaient plus rien de drôle. Vraiment rien. Et elle commençait à mettre Harry mal à l'aise. Ça avait débutait de façon anodine mais maintenant qu'il relisait les trois dernières phrases c'était presque comme le disait Ron. Du flirt. Harry aurait pu d'embler repousser cette supposition mais le comportement du blond ne laissait presque place à aucun doute. Non seulement il restait un peu plus longtemps sur le trottoir, pour qu'Harry et Ron et tout le loisir de l'observer. Mais les phrases en disaient encore plus sur l'intérêt que de dernier leurs portaient. Et surtout l'intérêt portait à Harry. La première phrase Harry et Ron l'avait pris comme une petite pique.

« Scared otter. »

-Tu as peur la loutre ?

-Il n'a peut-être plus d'idée.

Hermione se pencha sur le petit carnet et elle se mit à rire.

-Je pense surtout qu'il a oublié une lettre.

-Pardon ?

-Ça ressemble plus à un « Scared Potter ».

-N'importe quoi.

-C'est clairement n'importe quoi.

Hermione avait levé les yeux au ciel mais n'avait rien dit. Cependant le peu de commentaire qu'elle avait fait sur les deux autres phrases avaient mis les nerfs d'Harry en pelote. Pas besoin de son génie pour savoir de qui les t-shirt parlaient. Harry était devenu blanc comme un linge en lisant le suivant.

« Fucking messy black hair.* »

Et rouge comme une pivoine en lisant celui du surlendemain.

« Women love diamond, men love emerald.* »

Et à présent lui et Ron attendait fébrilement la prochaine sortit du blond pour lire le future message. Harry restait raisonnablement loin de la vitre à présent mais Ron n'était pas aussi discret. Au même moment ou le garçon au t-shirt sortait de l'immeuble Hermione entrait dans le magasin. Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement et Harry nota la dernière phrase avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu vois…rien sur moi.

-Ah donc c'était un malentendu.

Hermione lue la phrase.

-« Hi are you reading my reaction about you ? » Harry ce n'était pas écrit comme ça sur le t-shirt.

Harry observa la phrase, il l'a raya et la marqua comme indiquée sur le haut du blond. Ses yeux s'arrondirent.

-Merde…

-Là ce n'est plus une coïncidence.

Ron se pencha sur le carnet.

-Je ne vois rien.

-Lis les premières lettres bougre d'idiot.

Hi

Are you

Reading my

Reaction about

You ?

-HARRY ?

-Harry…

-Harry !

Harry grogna mais ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. C'était du flirt. Harry essaya de chasser encore cette idée mais rien n'y faisait. En fait ça lui faisait même plaisir. C'était un jeu vraiment amusant. Et Harry se demandait si il pouvait pousser le vice, mais il se sentait beaucoup trop timide pour ça. En plus de ça il n'était pas le genre de personne à se mettre de lui-même dans une situation embarrassante et si il posait la question au blond ça serait effectivement très embarrassant. Alors Harry laissa courir et se renferma dans sa petite routine et contre toute attente le blond ne fit pas plus d'effort que ça. Il avait repris ses petites phrases mordantes habituelles. Jusqu'au jour où il entra dans la boutique d'Harry vêtu d'un pull. Il ne s'adressa pas au brun et fonça directement vers Ron. Pourtant il ne faisait pas froid, c'était encore le moment de porter des t-shirt.

Harry regarda le blond ressortir avec son paquet et il se sentait dévoré par la curiosité. Est-ce qu'il portait un t-shirt sous son pull ? Quel genre de phrase il pouvait y avoir. L'après midi se passa comme ça, avec un Harry rongeait par le doute et la curiosité. Alors quand enfin ils fermèrent Harry se pressa de reprendre ses affaires.

-Ou est ce que tu vas ?

-Je euh, et bien…je…

-Bon sang Harry si tu n'y vas pas je le fais à ta place et ça sera encore plus gênant que maintenant.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je le fais.

Harry sortit du salon de thé et traversa la rue. Il se posta à l'entrée de l'immeuble d'où venait le blond chaque soir et attendit. Pas longtemps à vrai dire. Le blond ouvrit la porte et observa Harry.

-Il y a un problème ?

Mais son visage ne reflétait absolument aucun étonnement. Harry pouvait sentir son visage chauffer et devenir rouge et plus il rougissait plus le sourire du blond s'agrandissait.

-Votre t-shirt ?

-Oui ?

-J'aimerais le voir.

-Pourquoi ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre, il était mort de honte. Il inspira un grand coup. Le blond n'avait pas regardé sa montre, il ne bougeait pas attendant patiemment qu'Harry se décide à dire quelque chose.

-Parce que j'aime bien vos hauts.

-Si c'est demandé si gentiment…

Harry souffla.

-Est-ce que je peux voir votre t-shirt s'il vous plait ?

Il se sentait comme une gosse qui demandait une glace. Mais le blond sembla satisfait. Il souleva son pull et le retira lentement, Harry le regarda faire avec une pointe de désir. Puis il lut les mots. Le blond le regardait maintenant avec un air sérieux. Harry attrapa doucement le t-shirt puis leva son regard sur le jeune homme.

-Je crois que…celui-ci c'est mon préféré.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui…

-Alors on ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller.

Harry l'observa encore un peu puis il ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Ah juste deux minutes.

Il sortit son carnet et nota, sous l'œil curieux du blond, la phrase du jour.

« Do you wanna go out Scarface ?* »

-Maintenant on peut.

Le blond leva la main et appela un taxi.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

 **Sorry i'm late i didn't want to come** : Désolé je suis en retard, je ne voulais pas venir

 **Sarcasme just another service i offer** : Le sarcasme est juste un autre service que j'offre

 **I'm surrounded by idiots.** : Je suis entouré d'idiots

 **My pen is bigger than yours**. Mon stylo est plus gros que le tiens (plus grand si vous kiffez, c'est un jeu de mot sur le pénis évidement :D)

 **That awkward moment when someone reads your t-shirt** : Ce moment étrange ou quelqu'un lit ton t-shirt

 **Jesus and Judas is my OTP** : Jesus et Judas sont mon couple favoris

 **You read my t-shirt. That enough social interraction for one** day : Tu lis mon t-shirt. C'est une interaction suffisante pour aujourd'hui

 **Fuck him hard in the butt** : Baise le fort dans les fesses (c'est vachement mignon traduit littéralement…j'aime tellement cette phrase.)

 **I'm on the top Bae** : Je suis au dessus bébé (ou chéri, ou plus que n'importe qui, selon le sens que vous voulez lui donner)

 **Do not read the next sentence. You little rebel** : Ne lis pas cette phrase. Petit rebel.

 **Fucking messy black hair** : Putain de cheveux noirs en bataille.

 **Women love diamonds, men love emeralds** : Les femmes aiment les diamants, les hommes aiment les émeraudes.

 **Hi are you reading my reaction about you** : Salut, est ce que tu lis ma réaction à propos de toi.

 **Do you wanna go out Scarface** : Est-ce que tu veux sortir le balafré ?


End file.
